DATE
by FreakyFreak17
Summary: If you've seen the episode, then you can understand this one. It takes place when the kids are sixteen, I've made a few changes, and this story is three short chapters in one page. Enjoy


_**Wow, I haven't written a Fluffy Fic in a while. This is just like the Operation: Date except it happens six years later during the era of the Teens Next Door and Delightful Adolescents from Down the Lane. PLEASE don't compare this to the episode completely because I changed the majority of it. I changed some of the dialogue and some of the outfits. NO, Kuki's dress does not have any frills, okay? Hope you like it.**_

_**Date**_

_**Chapter 1: Silent Invitation**_

Everyone except Nigel gathered around the invitation in excitement. Kuki was squealing wildly, Abby was reading the letter over and over and Hoagie was talking endlessly about what the party was going to be like. Even Wally, whom everyone have always thought was only into Bully Bars, seemed excited.

"What is everyone so excited about!" Nigel exploded, "This party is being held by the Delightful Adolescents from Down the Lane!"

"So…we're not going?" Kuki asked shakily, with tears slowly filling her eyes.

"Of course we're going!" Nigel snapped.

Everyone cheered once more.

"But we're not going there to have fun! We're there on a mission!"

Despite his second comment, everyone remained joyous.

"Alright" He announced, "This party is going to be in the form of a ball so we will all need dates"

Everyone looked around at each other. Abby leaned on Hoagie, declaring him as her date and he accepted it with a sweet smile. Everyone looked around once more and Kuki's eyes led to Nigel. She felt sorry for him, seeing that he was immediately desperate. But before she could offer her self to him, she felt someone's fingers wrap around her palm, holding her hand gently. When she looked, she saw that it was Wally who was holding her hand. At first she was puzzled by his strange move. It's not that she didn't want him to be her date but…for all she knew, he didn't like her. She looked at him some more, hoping that he would tell her why he chose her. But he didn't even look at her, not once. From the way he struggled to keep his eyes straight ahead, she realized that he was trying to avoid her eyes and it made her blush. He was so still that it actually made her wonder if he even knew what he was doing. Despite all the unanswered questions, Kuki turned back to Nigel and gave him a friendly smile. She was taken for tonight.

* * *

Everyone sniggered uncontrollably as they all watched Nigel call Lizzie on his phone. He was so obviously nervous and awkward. But at least he was trying hard. For a few minutes, everyone enjoyed watching him but then, Nigel's call for Lizzie was taking forever and everyone soon got tired of it. While he remained in a secluded spot, still desperately trying to ask her, everyone went on doing their own business. Abby and Hoagie went into their rooms right away probably to get ready, or read magazines, or build more aircrafts. As for Wally and Kuki, they were left alone in the main room. It took a while of awkward silence before they realized that they were still holding each other's hand. Almost immediately, Wally let go. Kuki blushed when she felt the sweat of his palms on her own. His anxiety somehow flattered her.

"Well" She started, "I guess I'm gonna go look for something to wear"

"Sure" He nodded for her to do so.

She smiled at him sweetly, making him uncomfortable and shy. She was teasing him, amusing herself with his uneasiness. Soon after, she went off to her room.

* * *

The moment Kuki entered her room she ran and jumped into her fluffy bed. The thought of having Wally as her date made her incredibly happy. It's true that she went for Nigel first, but that was purely out of her friendly concern for him. Wally had always been her first choice. She always knew that Wally was cute, even back when they were just ten. It wasn't until she turned sixteen that she started to have a _serious_ crush on him. He has changed so much since he turned thirteen. From cute, he turned into...drop-dead gorgeous! Over the years his height continually increased until he now stands the tallest among everyone in the gang. His face that used to be so round and baby faced suddenly grew manly and charming and his formerly scrawny body suddenly grew muscles everywhere. Kuki can admit it. Wally is extremely hot. No wonder girls are always after him. Fortunately, he had no interest in women. That seems like the only inner quality that remained in him. As Wally grew older, he became more mature and less childish. He was still energetic and in some ways violent, but he learned to control it. And as for his attitude, he was somehow able to fix it. He wasn't necessarily nice, but he wasn't mean either. Wally simply grew up to be this partly charming but mostly bad-ass rocker. Kuki loved that about him.

* * *

Kuki spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready. She went through the endless line of clothes in her closet, searching for the perfect dress. She went through all types of dresses, with different patterns and different colors. But none of her clothes were perfect, at least not for the ball. Kuki dropped herself onto the floor hopelessly. This may not seem like that big of a deal but everyone knew that she has a tendency to be over dramatic. She was on the verge of crying when all of a sudden, her eyes led to the very corner of her closet. There, hung the last and most beautiful dress that she had ever bought. She never wore it, not once, because she wanted to wait for an occasion suitable enough for it. She didn't really know if this was the right time to use it until she tried it on. The moment she saw herself in the mirror, she knew that Wally would love it. The gown was absolutely fabulous. Its soft satin material flattered every single one of Kuki's perfect curves and the different shades of pink and purple made her even prettier than she already was. She looked perfect.

**_Chapter 2: Real Life Fairytale_**

That night Kuki nervously walked down the long wooden stairs, anxious of how Wally would react to the way she looked. Kuki may have been nervous but there really was no need for that. She looked beautiful. Her dress made her glow attractively, her long raven hair was fashioned with lovely curls and two pretty pink butterfly hair clips on each side and face was beautifully designed with glittered make up.

Kuki's pulse raised when she finally heard the voices from downstairs, in the main room.

"Oh Nigee, it's so sweet of you to give me a corsage" She hear Lizzie.

"It's not a corsage!" Nigel debated.

"People? How are we gonna go to the party cuz I ain't walking" Abby complained.

"Don't worry Abbs, we'll take the Jet plane" Hoagie commented.

Kuki stopped for a second to listen to everyone's endless chatter. Finally, she heard his voice.  
"Have you guys seen Kuki?" Wally asked as he had just arrived.

"Nope, she hasn't gone down yet" Hoagie answered, "But you know her. She takes forever to get dressed"

Kuki took one deep breath before going on. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she finally saw everyone while she revealed herself. Wally was the first one to see her. For a minute, they looked at each other. Kuki blushed when she saw his emerald eyes, _literally_ scanning her, up and down. As he observed her outfit, she took this opportunity to observe his. He looked absolutely stunning. His hair may still be unkempt and his bangs still hung over his eyes, but it was obvious that he had tried to fix it up. He was wearing a typical tuxedo, but had his own adorable chaotic touch to it. Kuki's eyes met his once again and they both blushed.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, "Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"No, you look great" He said.

Kuki playfully rolled her eyes. That phrase would've been typical if any other guy had said. Hearing it from Wally was more flattering that it seems.

"Although I thought you were going to wear something with frills, like you used to when we were kids"

The two laughed at the silly childish memories before Wally approached slowly and shyly, with his hands in his pockets. For a second he glanced at the others, hoping that they weren't sniggering behind him. Fortunately for him, they were too busy with their own partners. When he finally got close to Kuki, he shyly smiled at her again. She in turn, smiled at him.

"I got you something" He said.

"What is it?"

He pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing a lilac corsage lying in his palm. Kuki was overjoyed to see it. "Nigel suggested it to me and Hoagie…well uh, more like demanded… He didn't want to be the only one giving a corsage to his date" Wally said shyly.

Kuki smiled at him as she continued to admire the lovely purple flower.

"Although I did pick the flower" He added, "I wanted it to match your eyes"

Kuki smiled at him once more, as they both blushed wildly. It was only a few seconds later that Wally realized that _he_ was the one who was supposed to put the corsage on her. For a minute, the two awkwardly stood before each other as he struggled to put it on her, in one piece. Both were relieved when he finally succeeded.

After that minute of blushing and embarrassed giggles, the two looked around at the others. Kuki found it an adorable sight. Nigel and Hoagie were both in suits that made them look incredibly cute. They may not be as cute as Wally but they had their own way of being attractive. Abby looked very lovely tonight. It seems that she decided not to wear her cap to the ball, leaving her hair in a nice low ponytail. She was also wearing a lovely suit made for women. In Kuki's opinion, Abby is the only one who could make a suit feminine and indescribably attractive. Then there was Lizzie who, just as expected, looked absolutely fabulous. Her hair was split into two cute buns that made her look so endearing and she was wearing a lovely blue dress with long white gloves. Lizzie always had a great fashion sense. Sometimes it can be a burden, but most times it's a gift.

"Alright you guys" Hoagie announced, "Let's go! Our transportation is ready"

* * *

A few minutes after the whole gang and Lizzie had gathered in the main room, everyone boarded the hover craft bus that Hoagie built weeks ago. It seems that he put in some extra nice touches to the ship. He created an automatic pilot, that way there's no need for anyone to fly the plane. He even created an impressive in flight service that presented everyone with gourmet treats, appetizers and drinks. Everyone was marveled. It was like being in a first class flight.

"What is this?" Kuki took her beverage and looked at it.

Wally did the same but took a slight sip. "It's champagne" He said in confusion.

Kuki looked around at the others, "That strange. Everyone else only had juice"

Wally looked around as well. She was right. When his eyes led to Hoagie, he then realized why he and Kuki had champagne. Hoagie winked at his best friend and smiled before turning back to Abby.

Throughout the whole flight, Wally and Kuki kept on glancing at each other and suddenly looking away in awkward laughs. She somehow hated having to be so self-conscious and tongue-tied with him. She thought she could make things easier by holding his hand, but it only increased the difficult energy between them. Even so, Kuki didn't let go of his hand.

They finally reached the DAFDTL's mansion and everyone was awed by the grandness of things.

"Thanks for the corsage, Nigee" Lizzie teased Nigel.

"It's not a corsage!"

Wally and Kuki were watching the bickering couple.

"She is so annoying" Wally muttered about Lizzie.

"You're so mean!" Kuki slapped his shoulder.

They smiled at each other. For a second there, they acted like how they usually did with each other. They argued.

"Alright, I'm sorry" Wally said sweetly.

Kuki adored him. He was being unusually nice tonight. It was strange, but she liked it.

The three couples finally entered the mansion where they were greeted by the DAFDTL. Everyone knew that it was nothing more but a simple hospitable gesture but Nigel still remained suspicious of the five adolescents. They finally entered the ballroom where they all separated into different directions. Abby and Hoagie went for the snack table, Lizzie dragged Nigel out into the balcony and Wally and Kuki remained where they stood. Seeing how Kuki was marveled by the people at the dance floor, Wally knew what she wanted to do first.

"You wanna dance?" He asked her.

Kuki looked at him strangely but he wasn't puzzled by it. Who wouldn't be surprised to find out that Wally was willing to dance?

"So, you want to?" He repeated.

Without another word, she placed her hand in his and they went out onto the dance floor. Kuki was amazed with Wally. Now she knows why he is such a good fighter. He had grace and style in his movements. It shows through his perfect dance moves. The two danced the night away, dazzling everyone with their astonishing free-style maneuvers. It finally came to the point where the energetic tunes were replaced by a sweet slow song.

Wally stood there awkwardly for a moment, looking around at the couples around them. When he turned to Kuki, he knew the she was somehow threatened by his anxiety. She sort of got the feeling that he was going to back out on this. But he didn't. Dancing to a slow song will probably hard, but they both knew that they wanted to do it. He took her hand and raised it at his side, while his other hand rested around her waist. She in turn, wrapped her arm around his neck. The two started to sway side by side, moving along to the rhythm of the music. Soon enough the uneasiness transformed itself into a sweet atmosphere that soothed the both of them. It came to the point when they were so confident that Kuki wrapped _both_ her arms around his neck, and he did the same to her waist. The two were now closer to each other than they have ever been, physically and emotionally. A few yards away, Wally could see Abby and Hoagie through the crowd. The two flashed mocking smiles at him and for the first time, he didn't mind and merely smiled back. He and Kuki continued to dance to a few more songs until they both wanted to rest.

* * *

The two went for the snack table where they gathered some food and drinks, before settling on two chairs in one corner. Now that they were just eating and sitting side by side, the uneasiness rose up once again.

"Hey love birds" Abby's voice rang in the air.

Wally and Kuki turned their heads only to find a sniggering Abby and Hoagie approaching.

"Hey guys" Kuki greeted happily, "Have you danced yet?"

Hoagie's head slightly sank into his shoulders while Abby gave out a small laugh.  
"Yeah we did" She answered, "And believe me, it ain't pretty. I'm gonna have to put a bandage around both my feet when we get home"

The four teens laughed. Although the Abby and Hoagie were a clumsy pair, Kuki and Wally knew that they would somehow end up together.

**Chapter 3: Make a Wish**

Minutes later, Wally and Kuki were left alone once again. Their plates were empty, their feet were tired and they still had nothing to talk about. And so, they had no choice but to watch everyone in the dance floor. Nigel and Lizzie were among the romantic couples. Even Abby and Hoagie gave dancing another shot. Watching all the girls and boys dance sentimentally brought a nice warm feeling to the two. They couldn't possibly be happier to be with each other tonight.

"Wally?"

Wally turned to his side and saw Kuki staring at him. Her lilac eyes seemed more sincere that it had even been tonight.

"You wanna go somewhere quiet?"

He was inwardly panicked by her invitation but he couldn't bring himself to refuse. And so they both retreated to the backyard. The gardens of the DAFDTL manor were beautiful beyond words, especially at night. The moist grass and magnificent gave out a fresh sweet scent in the air, the large fountain in the center was worth admiring and the moon shined softly and romantically. Wally and Kuki settled on the side of the fountain, where they quietly sat for a minute. The soft music from the ball could still be heard but it was simply only another lovely touch to their romantic atmosphere. Wally took his hand out of his pocket and looked at his palm. Kuki could see that he was puzzled to find a quarter in his pocket.

"Make a wish" He told her.

Kuki smiled at him and closed her eyes. After silently wishing, she opened them again. Wally smiled at her and threw the coin over his shoulder, where it dropped into the fountain water.

"What did you wish for?" He asked.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true"

The two laughed shortly and sweetly.

"It's cold out here" Kuki whispered.

Wally immediately removed his blazer and placed it on her shoulders. She was flattered by his lovely gesture. When he was done placing the jacket around her, he noticed the she was gazing at him. He couldn't help but gaze back. Her eyes were deep and emotional and sweet…he could stare into them forever. Next thing he knew, they both leaned in to each other…closer…and closer…when, "AAAHHH!"

The two turned sharply toward the mansion where something seemed to have caused a stir inside. Alarmed by the womanly scream they heard, the two ran inside. There was indeed, a fuss among all the guests and yet no one knew what it was. Suddenly, a flash came from another room and Kuki jumped in excitement.

"Pictures!" She yelped, "Let's go, Wally!"

"Uh Kuki, I don't think those are for pic-"

It was too late. Kuki had already grabbed his hand and dragged him into the next room. The moment they entered, a sudden camera flash caused the two of them to black out.

* * *

Wally's head was spinning when he got off the hall floors. He checked himself and saw that he still seemed to be wearing the same thing, including his jacket.

"My jacket!" He whispered to himself after remembering that it was supposed to be on Kuki. Looking around, she was the first thing he saw. She was lying dizzily on the floor.

"Kuki!" He gasped, kneeling beside her.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting up slowly.

"I don't know"

Wally looked around again. Apparently, everyone was in the hall now, even Abby and Hoagie.

"What happened?" Wally asked them.

"This whole dance was a set up" Hoagie explained, "The Delightful Adolescents from Down the Lane led us here to use some weird _Delighful-izing_ gadget on us"

It was only then that Wally remembered the flash before he blacked out.

"Where's Nigel and Lizzie?" Kuki asked.

Before anyone could answer, Nigel's voice boomed through the room.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Everyone saw him screaming at Lizzie, "IT'S NOT A DATE, IT WAS NEVER A DATE AND YOU! YOU ARE JUST…DATE-CRAZY!"

Without another word, Nigel ran into another room, leaving Lizzie alone and humiliated. The four teens suddenly decided to shoo everyone off. It wasn't only because they knew Lizzie didn't deserve the humiliation. It just so happens that they also knew that a scary tantrum was coming up ahead. Lizzie was after all, Lizzie.

Just as everyone expected, Lizzie ran into the room that Nigel went into. Oddly enough, she grabbed a cup of punch before doing so.

"NIGEL UNO! I'D LIKE A WORD WITH YOU!" Her voice thundered from the other side.

"We better go" Abby beckoned the other three.

"But what about the Delightful Adole-"

"Nigel could handle them. If not, we'll come back. For now we have to focus on getting everyone safe and out of here"

Everyone did as Abby said. After all, she was the substitute leader of the gang. Everyone was out of the mansion as soon as possible. And just when the four operatives were about to run back in, they found Nigel and Lizzie running out, hand in hand. The moment they reached their friends, fireworks suddenly erupted from the mansion. Seeing this, there were two main conclusions. Nigel and Lizzie made up _and_ the DAFDTL were defeated.

Wally looked to his side where Kuki was admiring the fire works. She had her hands rubbing her own shoulders as she did this. Wally slowly removed his jacket once again and placed it on her. When she noticed, she smiled at him and he smiled back. Once again, her eyes grew sincere and romantic, and so did his. Just as it had been earlier, the two slowly leaned in and concluded their lovely night with a sweet kiss. When they pulled away, Kuki smiled and whispered to Wally, "My wish came true"


End file.
